Seulement percevoir la vie
by AshimaO'sirena
Summary: "Prisonnière d'une cité oubliée, une jeune fille aux yeux vairons maudite décide de s'enfuir pour découvrir le monde et pour trouver sa famille qu'elle ne connait. Commence alors une quête dans la région de Fiore où elle découvrira le sens du bien et du mal, la puissance des liens de l'amitié, et le sentiment d'être une famille."
1. Prologue

_Je précise que l'univers et les personnages de Fairy Tail appartiennent à leur auteur, Hiro Mashima_

**Prologue :**

Durant une nuit sombre et froide, en pleine hiver, une jeune fille marchait, évitant le moindre obstacle sur son chemin sans montrer la moindre hésitation comme si elle se trouvait en plein jour. Les rues étaient désertes et celle-ci en profita pour traverser la ville dans la plus grande discrétion. En effet, elle avait décidé de partir explorer le monde à la recherche d'une famille qu'elle ne connaissait pas, même s'il était interdit de franchir les limites de cette cité, perdue au milieu de nulle part et oubliée de tous. C'était une loi que personne, possédant un minimum de raison, aurait osé défier et pourtant elle n'était ni folle ni assez inconsciente pour ne pas comprendre la dangerosité du non respect des lois. C'est juste qu'elle le devait, au fond elle c'était une évidence, elle ne pouvait plus vivre ici sans pouvoir parcourir le monde extérieur et partir à la recherche de cette famille dont elle ne savait rien.

Lorsqu'elle atteignit la grande muraille qui enfermait la ville, construite pour empêcher toute intrusion et tout espoir d'y sortir, elle se faufila à travers une brèche étroite qu'elle avait découverte quelques jours auparavant. Vers le milieu du passage, un bruit assourdissant se mit à retentir. C'était l'alarme annonçant que quelqu'un tentait de franchir l'enceinte. La jeune fille commença alors à paniquer, « les gardes ne vont plus tarder, pensa-t-elle, il faut que je me dépêche ». Elle déboucha enfin de l'autre côté, un peu essoufflé car elle avait dû retenir sa respiration pour passer le passage le plus étroit de la brèche. La jeune fille se pencha en avant, les mains sur ses cuisses, puis prit une grande inspiration tout en se relevant. Soudain, une flèche atterrit juste à son pied, une autre suivit et frôla sa joue. Dans un mouvement de replis pour se protéger, elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba en arrière elle jeta un rapide coût d'œil au sommet de la muraille et aperçu plusieurs soldats tendant leurs arcs armés d'une flèche recouverte de magie. « Je ne pensais pas qu'ils seraient si rapides ! », mais elle s'avait qu'ils ne pouvaient la suivre, et que si elle atteignait l'entrée de la forêt sombre et menaçante, elle y serait plus en sécurité. Après tout ils avaient reçu l'ordre de tirer à vue quiconque voulant infiltrer ou quitter la cité.

Elle se releva rapidement et s'élança vers la forêt qui entourait et cachait la ville, aussi vite que ses jambes lui permettaient. La jeune fille avait tellement attendu ce moment qu'elle ne se permettait pas d'échoué ici. Avec une agilité remarquable, elle évitait les flèches magiques avec des mouvements souples et gracieux comme si elle dansait. Mais alors qu'elle venait de franchir la lisière de la forêt, une flèche la transperça au niveau de la taille du côté droit, heureusement sans touchés un point vital. Elle s'écroula quelques mètres plus loin contre un arbre. Elle pencha sa tête en direction de sa blessure, et tout en retenant son souffle, extirpa l'objet de sa plaie. Cela la faisait souffrir mais elle tient bon, et arracha le bas de son haut pour en faire une compresse en ajoutant un peu de neige sur sa blessure. La nuit était à son paroxysme, la fatigue se répandit dans son corps, elle luttait pour ne pas sombrer. Elle décida de continuer à avancer pour sortir de cette forêt qui l'effrayait. Enfin, elle atteignit l'autre côté. La lune l'éclairait et laissait voir ses cheveux longs d'un magnifique rose cuisse de nymphe (rose très pale) se dégradant vers le pourpre au niveau de ses pointes, qui dansaient dans le vent. Son teint pâle mettait en évidence ses yeux vairons rubis pour le droit et émeraude pour l'autre, et ses lèvres fines rosées. Elle ressemblait à une poupée de porcelaine si fragile mais en même temps si froide. Elle passa ses doigts fins dans sa chevelure tout en posant son regard plein d'espoir sur le paysage endormie qui s'étendait devant elle.

\- - Me voilà Fiore, j'espère que tu es près à m'accueillir, murmura-t-elle d'une voix cristalline.


	2. Chapitre 1: Premier pas à Fiore

_Je précise que l'univers et les personnages de Fairy Tail appartiennent à leur auteur, Hiro Mashima_

**Chapitre 1 : ****_Premier pas à Fiore_**

Le soleil venait de se lever depuis plusieurs heures déjà. La jeune fille fragile arriva enfin dans un petit village où régnait calme et sérénité. Devant un panneau indicatif, son regard semblait chercher à déchiffrer l'écriture, constatant son trouble, une vieille femme qui paraissait être la doyenne se rapprocha à son rythme et demanda calmement sur un ton qui se voulait protecteur :

\- - Puis-je vous aider ?

\- - Oh, excusez moi, c'est juste que… je n'arrive pas à voir ce qui est inscrit sur la pancarte et comme je ne suis pas d'ici je ne sais pas où je peux trouver un médecin, répondit-elle timidement de sa voix cristalline, un peu honteuse.

L'ancienne remarqua le bandage composé de bout de tissue blanc immaculé de rouge, elle comprit que la jeune fille était blessée, mais vu son comportement, la blessure ne devait pas être aussi grave que pouvait laisser penser la quantité de sang absorbé par le bandage improvisé.

\- - Je vais te conduire chez une connaissance, il n'est pas médecin mais il pourra au moins t'apporter les premiers soins pour éviter que ça s'infecte et puis tu pourras avoir un vrai bandage.

Son ton était plutôt sec et autoritaire mais la jeune fille avait décelé dans son regard de la compassion et de la bienveillance et décida de se laisser guider. Elles arrivèrent dans au seuil d'une maisonnette dès plus banal qui était un peu à l'écart du village. La vieille femme donna deux coups fermes à la porte. Un grognement se fit entendre, ainsi que des pas lourds dont on se doutait qu'il les trainait péniblement. La porte s'ouvrit péniblement et laissa apparaitre un homme d'une quarantaine d'année au grand étonnement de la jeune fille qui s'attendait à un homme plus âgé. Ce dernier l'examina de la tête aux pieds, avant de montrer son mécontentement.

\- - J'image que si tu viens me déranger, c'est que c'est important, hein ? Naboa, grogna-t-il en direction de l'ancienne, c'est sûrement pas pour ma bonne humeur.

\- - Bien sûr, sinon je t'aurais laissé tranquille

Après un moment d'hésitation, l'homme bougon les invita à entrer et à le suivre dans le salon. L'intérieur était un vrai capharnaüm, des toiles d'araignées s'étendaient entre les différents objets et dans les coins, la poussière avait envahi tous les endroits possible et imaginable. La jeune fille et l'ancienne firent la même mine de dégoût en scrutant les recoins. Il ne devait jamais faire le ménage, l'air était presque irrespirable, comment pouvait il vivre ici. Question dont personne ne connaitra la ré débarrassa la table basse du bazar qui la recouvrait et y mis un drap blanc propre au grand étonnement de la jeune fille.

\- - Allonge toi là, fit-il en la méprisant du regard, il aperçu le bandage improvisé couvert de sang, puis soupira, je vois, je vais chercher ce qu'il me faut, interdiction de bouger en mon absence.

Il se dirigea vers l'entrée et monta l'escalier vers ce qui semblait être le grenier.

\- - Ne t'inquiète pas, il peut se montrer brusque et antipathique mais au fond il a bon cœur, il faut juste apprendre à le connaitre.

Au retour du concerné, celui-ci déposa une trousse de premier secours à coté de la jeune. Il retira le bandage, sortit du coton et un désinfectant et commença à nettoyer la plaie. Elle fit une grimace au contacte du produit sur sa blessure. Puis l'homme appliqua une sorte de pommade avant de l'entourer d'un bandage propre. Une fois son travail terminé, celui-ci se releva et leur indiqua la sortit sans autre forme de procès.

\- - Merci, murmura la jeune fille.

\- - Rahhh, lâcha l'homme grognon, je ne veux pas de ça, faudra pas forcer, j'ai pas envie de recommencer, maintenant dégage avant que je m'énerve.

A peine avaient-elles passé le seuil d'entrée que la porte claqua. Surprise la blessée se retourna vers l'ancienne qui venait de soupirer. Celle-ci l'invita à la suivre vers le village. Timidement la jeune fille au teint pâle lui demanda :

\- - Excusez moi, heu… Noboa-sama, mais comment puis-je vous remercier ?

\- - En guérissant ma petite, répondit-elle en souriant les yeux fermés, mais tu dois avoir faim, viens donc partager un bon repas avec moi, jeune fille, et puis j'aimerais savoir ce pourquoi une aussi jolie et jeune fille fragile comme toi est partie à l'aventure sans prendre une seule affaire.

La jeune fille fragile, gênée, ne pu refuser l'invitation quand son ventre se mit à grognée. Elles se dirigèrent alors vers la plus grande demeure du village. Une belle bâtisse de pierre bien entretenue, l'ancienne ouvrit la porte et l'invita à entrer. L'intérieur était vraiment très simple, juste le strict minimum. Noboa lui désigna une chaise en bois massif, elle s'y assit sagement tout observant la pièce où elle se trouvait, jusqu'à ce que l'ancienne coupa le silence qui s'était installé :

\- - Voilà, se n'est pas grand-chose mais ça devrait être suffisant, me dit-elle gentiment en me tendant une assiette rempli de légumes accompagnés d'une tranche de lard.

\- - Merci, répondit-elle en saisissant l'assiette.

Après l'avoir remercier, elle commença à manger assez rapidement la faim la tenaillait depuis la veille mais n'avait pas pu se satisfaire avec les baies qu'elle avait trouvées en chemin. Après avoir fini d'avaler la dernière miette et avaler un peu d'eau, la vieille femme l'interrogea, curieuse :

\- - Comment t'appelles-tu ? Et d'où viens-tu ?

\- - Je m'appelle Kin, déclara-t-elle craintivement, je viens d'une cité d'un royaume voisin pas très connu.

\- - Tu t'es enfuie, non ? répliqua Noboa perspicace, c'est pour ça tu n'as aucune affaire, à part tes armes, et que tu étais blessée, on te poursuit ?

\- - Oh non ! C'est juste que je n'avais pas le droit de partir et comme je ne me sentais pas à ma place là-bas, je me suis sauver pendant la nuit. Et puis ma famille doit se trouver quelque part dans cette région, répondit-elle les yeux dans le vide où se reflétait une profonde mélancolie, quelques larmes s'échappèrent.

Navrée Noboa, ne bougea pas pendant un instant en la dévisageant, puis elle lui tendit un petit mouchoir brodé. Kin le saisit et essuya ses yeux vairons éclatants. La vieille Noboa continua alors :

\- - Oh, au faite quelque chose me dérange, devant le panneau tu m'as dit ne pas avoir vu ce qu'il y avait d'inscrit pourtant tu ne semble pas aveugle, non ?

\- - Il est vrai que je ne suis pas aveugle, mais on ne peut pas dire que je vois non plus, hésita-t-elle, c'est difficile à expliqué… disons que je perçois les formes et les auras des êtres vivants ainsi que je distingue les objets mais je suis incapable de lire puisque l'écriture se confonde avec son support.

\- - Je vois, murmura l'ancienne

Soudain, une explosion se fit entendre et un immense un nuage apparu à l'horizon. La jeune fille et l'ancienne se levèrent d'un bond et se précipitèrent à l'extérieur. Un feux venait de se déclarer au nord et semblait se diriger vers le village. Les habitants étaient tous affolés, on entendait les enfants pleurés, les adultes criés, la jeune fille vit leurs auras se teinter d'un rouge grisâtre synonymes de peur. Un homme d'une trentaine d'année se précipita en titubant vers la doyenne, son visage était livide, il béguèllait à cause de la crainte, les deux femmes se regardèrent puis la plus vieille fit à l'arrivant de se répéter plus distinctement.

\- - Un groupe de bandits se dirige vers ici, ils sont nombreux, plus d'une centaine, et ceux sont tous des mages assez puissants, hurla-t-il.

Des sueurs se mirent alors à couler dans leurs dos. Kin, ne pouvant laisser passer ça se dirigea en courant vers l'origine du problème sous les yeux effrayés de la doyenne qui lui criait de revenir. Elle le pouvait pas, rester spectatrice de cet horrible scène sans agir, elle ne se le pardonnerait pas. De plus elle voulait les remercier d'avoir pris soin d'elle. C'est d'un pas décidé qu'elle s'avança vers la bataille qui s'y présentait.


	3. Chapitre 2: Un allié prêt à en découdre

**Chapitre 2 : ****_Un allié prêt à en découdre_**

Grâce à la capacité de ses yeux, Kin ne mit pas longtemps avant de tomber sur l'ennemie. Tous étaient plus grand et beaucoup plus baraqué mais ne l'effraya nullement. Elle s'assura que son tessen était bien accroché à sa ceinture, puis s'arma de son tantō, avant de se jeter sur eux. La jeune fille n'avait pas une force importante, mais ses coups précis faisaient toujours mouche. Sa magie qui se concentrait principalement dans ses yeux lui permettait de voir où se situait les points faibles, les points vitaux et les nœuds magique (points par lesquels la magie se répand dans le corps des mages).

Ses nombreux adverses, d'abord surpris, n'avaient pas réagis, puis s'organisèrent sous les ordres d'un homme, dont les traits de son visage étaient cachés par une grande capuche. Il mesurait environ 1m95 et ne passait pas inaperçu, la jeune fille frissonna par l'aura noire qu'il dégageait, cette haine profonde qu'il dégageait la cloua sur place. Elle lâcha son arme. La jeune fille aux yeux vairons paniquée ne pu faire le moindre mouvement malgré les bandits qui se rapprochait pour en finir. Elle n'avait jamais été si effrayé, elle n'avait pas hésité à se battre contre les bandits qu'elle savait nombreux pour défendre le village. Mais un seul homme avait suffit pour l'immobilisé par sa simple présence.

« Le monde extérieur est vraiment terrifiant, pensa-t-elle ». Malgré tout il ne correspondait pas aux descriptions qu'on lui rabâchait depuis au si loin qu'elle s'en souvienne. Selon eux le monde extérieur était synonyme de dangers, seuls les barbares et les forts peuvent y vivre les autres finissent esclave de leur peur ou mort. « Oui il y a des êtres cruelle mais aussi des gens biens que je veux protéger, mais je suis si faible ».

\- Alors ma jolie tu fais moins la maligne, cria un des bandits

\- Dommage qu'on doit te tuée, tu es tellement jolie que ça en devient du gâchis, répliqua un autre balafré au visage

La jeune fille ferma les yeux, et se préparait à la pire chose pour elle, mourir sans découvrir ses origines et cette famille qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais qui lui manquait terriblement. Des tremblements s'emparèrent petit à petit de son corps.

Soudain, un hurlement pareil un rugissement de bête imposante immobilisa ses assaillants, elle entrouvrit ses yeux et aperçu des flammes virevolter, puis des hommes se retrouvaient projeter dans tous les sens. Ses ennemis s'étaient détournés d'elle pour se concentrer sur le nouvel arrivant. Instinctivement, Kin saisie son tessen et le déplia pour laisser apparaitre les lames avant de se retourner dans la direction du chef en capuchonner mais celui-ci avait disparu. Elle décida alors d'aller aider, l'inconnu qui se battait seul.

La jeune fille réussit à rejoindre un jeune homme qui semblait avoir son âge, ses poings étaient entourés de flammes et un petit chat avec des ailes l'accompagnait. Son aura était agréable et chaleureuse pour Kin, elle n'avait jamais rencontré comme lui. Quand il la vit, le jeune homme lui sourit et le petit chat vola jusqu'à elle.

\- Je vois que tu n'as rien, lui dit-il en souriant tout en assommant un des bandits

\- Mer….merci, peinait-elle à dire

\- Derrière toi, Natsu, cria le chat à son ami

Le jeune évita le coup en traitre que voulait lui infligé l'adversaire puis le planta dans le sol avec un violent coup de poing. Un autre dirigea son arme vers le petit félin volant, sans hésitation la jeune aux yeux vairons planta les lames de son tessen dans le bras de l'attaquant. Celui-ci hurla de douleur avant de retourner son attaque contre elle. Elle évita facilement et enchaina en assénant un coup de point sur un point faible qu'elle avait remarqué grâce à sa magie. L'agresseur s'écroula inconscient. Soudain l'un des bandit se figea en apercevant le tatouage du dénommé Natsu.

\- Les gars, replis, c'est un mage de Fairy Tail on a aucune chance, bafouilla-t-il

\- QUOIIIIII ! s'étranglèrent les autres

Aussitôt su, ils voulurent fuir mais le jeune homme ne leur en laissa pas la chance. Il les entoura d'un mur de feu et se précipita pour poursuivre le combat. Le chat volant soupira en levant ses petites pattes avant de le rejoindre. Surprise, Kin regarda la mêlé sans bouger, sa blessure la faisait souffrir mais elle ne regrettait rien.

C'est alors que sans prévenir, elle sentit une main l'attirer. L'homme capuchonné était revenu et la maintenait contre lui en lui tordant son bras gauche d'une main, l'autre tenant une lame qu'il pointa sous sa gorge. La jeune fille se mit à hurler de panique et de douleur, ce qui stoppa le combat en court. Le jeune mage de feu arrêta son poing à quelques centimètres de la figure d'un bandit qu'il tenait par le col.

\- Boss, murmura ce dernier

\- Laisse les partir sinon, menaça l'inconnu en enfonçant la pointe de son arme dans le cou de la jeune fille.

\- Sale lâche, cracha le mage de feu

L'autre ne répondit pas, mais laissa place à un sourire sur ses lèvres. Ne voulant risquer la vie de la jeune au teint pâle, le mage de feu lâcha prise, et laissa les brigands filler. Une fois qu'il ne resta aucun l'inconnu la relâcha, avant de la pousser contre le mage. Natsu la rattrapa mais lorsqu'il voulu répliquer l'encapuchonné avait déjà disparu.

La jeune mage, blottie dans ses bras, se retenait de pleurer, son épaule s'était déboité sous la torsion et sa plaie avait recommencé à saigner. Les traits tirés par la douleur, elle observa du coin de l'œil l'expression du mage de feu qui semblait déçu de ne pas avoir pu lui régler son compte. Soudain des bruissements et le son de pas se rapprochant à grande vitesse se firent entendre, ils se redressèrent et se mirent en position de combat. En se levant, Kin avait saisie son tantō, qu'elle avait laissée tomber précédemment, et le pointa fébrilement dans la direction des bruits.

Telle une furie, une femme chevalier aux cheveux écarlates plaqua le mage de feu au sol. Son visage et son aura dégageait un agacement prononcé envers sa victime. Celle-ci le secoua dans tous les sens en lui hurlant dessus sans remarquer la jeune aux yeux vairons qui était complètement dépassée par les évènements.

Un mage en caleçon ainsi qu'une mage, dont les clefs de son trousseau s'entrechoquaient à chaque mouvement sortir des buissons et soupirèrent désespérés par cette scène qui leurs était si familière, eux aussi ne l'avait pas aperçu. Kin comprit que ce n'était pas des ennemis à leur aura mais surement des amis du mage de feu. Une jeune fille de 12 ans aux cheveux attachés en couettes arriva à son tour essoufflé suivit d'un chat aillé qui restait droite et fière. Celles-ci virent la jeune mage teint pâle s'écrouler sous le poids de la fatigue et de la douleur. Elles se précipitèrent pour essayer de la retenir, mais ne purent qu'amortir sa chute.

\- Est-ce vous allez bien ? demanda la petite fille paniquée avant de remarquer une tâche rouge sur le bandage de la fille au teint pâle, attendez je vais vous soigner

\- Merci, murmura faiblement Kin en souriant, je suis juste en manque de sommeil et je crois que je me suis déboitée l'épaule.

La jeune aux couettes mit ses mains au dessus la blessure et y concentra sa magie. Simultanément la femme chevalier cessa de secouer le malheureux avant d'exiger à celui-ci des explications. Il lui fallu quelques instants de récupération de répondre à cette dernière.

\- Quand je suis arrivé elle était entourée par des brigands et semblait paralysée alors je suis intervenu. Et puis elle s'est reprise et a commencé à m'aider. Puis un encapuchonné la prise comme monnaie d'échange pour que je les laisse filer, marmonna-t-il comme un enfant qu'on aurait grondé

\- Voilà ce qui arrive quand une tête cramé n'écoute pas les plans, dit en narguant le mage vêtu étrangement pour un hiver.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il dit le glaçon pervers ? répliqua le mage en montrant son poing entouré de flamme

\- Tu m'as très bien entendu l'allumette

\- Quand tu sauras rester habillé tu pourras me parler l'esquimau

Alors qu'ils allaient se jeter l'un sur l'autre pour se battre, la mage chevalier les plaqua au sol d'un bond coups de poing sur leur crâne. La mage aux clefs colla une main au visage, affligée. Face à cette scène, Kin ne put s'empêcher de rire, ils dégageaient tous une aura si agréable et chaleureuse elle se demandait s'il existait de nombreuse personne comme eux dans le monde, en tout cas pas dans la cité d'où elle venait, ses habitants y étaient hypocrites et la mettaient si mal à l'aise. « Tout ça c'est du passer, je dois aller de l'avant » se dit elle. Intrigués, les autres mages la fixaient un peu désarçonné.

\- Excusez moi, mais vos auras sont tellement colorées, chaleureuse et agréable et vous semblez tellement proche comme une famille que vos actes contredise vos véritable sentiments. Je me demandais si c'était toujours comme ça, avoua-t-elle

\- J'ai terminé, indiqua la plus jeune qui mit fin à l'interrogatoire, est-ce que vous pouvez bouger votre épaule ?

\- Hum… oui, merci beaucoup, répondit-elle étonnée en le bougeant.

Après l'avoir aider à se relever, elle rengaina son tantō et rattacha le tessen à sa ceinture. La jeune fille à la peau pâle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour les démêler. Le visage étincelant de gaieté, les mages la comparèrent à une poupée de porcelaine.

\- Excusez moi je ne me suis pas présenter, dit la jeune fille aux yeux vairons d'une voix cristalline, je m'appelle Kin, enchantée de vous rencontrer.


	4. Chapitre 3: Un nouveau départ

_Je précise que l'univers et les personnages de Fairy Tail appartiennent à leur auteur, Hiro Mashima_

**_Chapitre 3 :Un nouveau départ_**

\- Kin ? ce n'est pas un nom courant par ici, releva la femme chevalier méfiante, d'où vient tu ?

\- D'une petite cité nommée Arokkouk _(mélange entre démon et prison en Khmer)_ d'un minuscule royaume voisin, répondit simplement la jeune mage, elle n'est pas très connue mais elle possède un certain charme. « si on fait abstraction de l'enceinte qui lui sert de cage, rajouta-t-elle mentalement »

\- Je ne connaissais pas cette ville, fit la mage aux clefs

\- Moi non plus, compléta la femme chevalière intriguée

Un silence de mort s'installa alors, la jeune au teint pâle remarqua l'air méfiant de la mage en armure, ce qui ne l'étonna qu'à moitié. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, dans le peu de temps qu'elle avait peu profitée, le nombre de mage noir et de guilde clandestine n'avait pas cessés d'augmenter et enrôlaient de plus en plus de jeune de gré ou de force. Soudain le mage de feu se releva avec une grimace. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de se précipiter, avant de se courber devant lui.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous remercier, Natsu-san… c'est bien ça ? remercia-t-elle, sans toi je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu.

\- De rien, en plus tu as sauvé Happy, déclara-t-il d'un grand sourire en lui désignant le petit chat qui se tenait à ses côtés.

Cette petite discussion mit fin à la tension qui s'était installé au grand soulagement de cette dernière. Elle examina le petit groupe, avant de diriger son regard derrière eux. Puis, la fille aux yeux vairons se sentie gênée, elle avait entendu dire que Fairy Tail est une guilde de mage où se trouve les plus forts d'entre eux mais elle n'en connaissait aucun à part Natsu et son chat Happy, les autres devaient aussi y appartenir et être connu. « Si je leurs demandes de se présenter, ils seront sûrement vexés ? Réfléchit-elle ». Comme si elle avait devinée son trouble la chevalière prit la parole.

\- Je suis Erza Scarlet, on me nomme aussi Titania, déclara celle-ci d'un ton rassurant, mais tu peux m'appeler simplement Erza

\- Moi c'est Lucy Heartfilia, mais appelle moi Lucy, enchaina la mage aux clefs

\- Wendy… Marvel, continua timidement la petite fille aux couettes avec une petite courbette, ravie de te rencontrer

\- Voyons Wendy, pourquoi tu te comportes comme ça alors que tu n'étais pas gênée quand elle était blessée, la sermonna une petite chatte avant de se tourner vers la fille au teint pâle, je me nomme Sharuru.

\- Moi Grey Fullbuster, poursuivit le mage qui c'était débarrassé de son caleçon entre temps.

Kin lui sourit rouge en détourner le regard, rouge comme une pivoine. Erza le frappa aussitôt et lui ordonna de se rhabiller, sans lui laisser le temps de la contredire. Les autres avaient l'air dans avoir l'habitude ce qui étonna la jeune aux yeux vairons. Natsu commença alors à se moquer de lui, ce qui engagea un nouvel affrontement verbal et de surnom entre les deux mages qui se fixaient droit dans les yeux. Cette fois la mage à l'amure ne fit rien pour les arrêter et invita plutôt la jeune fille et les autres à la suivre plus loin.

\- Heu… je voulais vous demander, toutes les demandes formulées auprès des guildes sont acceptés, même les plus ridicules comme retrouvé un animal de compagnie même si la récompense est minime ?

\- Oui, répondit Lucy la mine déconfit, mais pourquoi cette question ?

Curieux les autres mages la dévisageaient, comme si elles attendaient une réponse à leur interrogation muette. Kin baissa la tête, retenant les larmes qui brûlaient ses yeux la gorge serrée, elle essaya de retrouvée le contrôle de ses sentiments. Cette quête pour laquelle elle s'est enfui, qu'elle avait tout abandonné, néanmoins il faut avouer qu'elle serait partie quand même.

\- En vérité, commença-t-elle émue, il y a quelque chose que je dois formuler auprès d'une guilde et qui est la raison de ma présence ici.

Elle s'interrompit un instant avant de reprendre sa respiration les autres femmes lui firent signe de continuer sans crainte. Un peu rassurée, elle reprit sa demande.

\- En faite, je voulais demander de l'aide pour rechercher ma famille. Je n'ai aucun souvenir d'avant mon arrivé à Arokkouk, j'avais 5 ans, je n'ai pour seules indices ce morceau de lettre que j'avais sur moi quand on m'a trouvé où il est encore visible deux mots « Famille » et « Fiore » et cette marque, expliqua-t-elle en tirant un peu sur son haut pour laisser apparaitre un étrange symbole faisant fusionner une lune sur la partie gauche et un soleil sur celle de gauche. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas comme je suis une mage, je récolterais assez d'argent pour vous dédommager.

Elle finit son annonce, les larmes glissant sur ses joues, les yeux rouges, un peu fébrile. Comme pour lui apporter un peu de soutien Titania posa sa main sur son épaule, Wendy avait aussi les larmes aux yeux comme Lucy qui les essuya du dos de sa main.

Tout d'un coup, le mage de feu vient derrière elle et la serrer dans ses bras, les deux gars avaient terminé leur combat verbal et les avaient rejoints quand elle avait commencé à parler de sa demande. Puis elle leva sa tête vers lui, et celui-ci lui répondit d'un grand sourire presque enfantin.

\- T'inquiète pas je suis sûr que le vieux acceptera avec joie, indiqua ce dernier.

\- Oui, il ne refusera aucune demande comme celle-ci, annonça Erza.

\- Surtout pour une aussi jolie fille, précisa Lucy dans un soupir, les yeux fermés.

\- Et ne te soucie pas de la prime, tout ce qui compte c'est que tu retrouves ta famille, continua Grey

\- Merci… merci… sanglota de bonheur la jeune au teint pâle.

Celle-ci avait comprit par leurs auras qu'ils ne lui mentaient pas et qu'elle pouvait leur faire confiance, et cela lui remonta le moral et la fit sourire. Elle se sentait si bien avec eux qu'elle aurait voulu que ce moment ne finisse jamais. Ils se relevèrent tous avant de se faire face sauf la jeune fille aux yeux vairons brillant à cause des larmes qu'elle essuyait avec tant bien que de mal.

\- Tu as bien que tu étais mage, non, demanda Natsu à Kin qui acquiesça en secouant la tête de bas en haut d'un air interrogateur, alors pourquoi tu ne rejoindrais pas Fairy Tail, comme ça on saura comme ta deuxième famille.

Empli de bonheur l'intéressée se leva d'un bond et sauta au cou de ce dernier. Elle ne pleurait plus car elle avait décidé d'être forte et de les aider pour les remercier. Après avoir fait un pas en arrière, la jeune mage au teint pâle se pencha légèrement pour les remercier.

C'est ainsi que le petit groupe comptant un membre de plus se dirigea vers une seule destination, sous les ordres de Titania, Magnolia ou plus précisément la prestigieuse Guilde nommée Fairy Tail.

Après plusieurs heures de marche, ils arrivèrent devant une petite gare de campagne. A sa vue, le mage de feu, aussi fière et excité qu'il était durant tout le trajet, fut déconfit. Alors qu'il tentait de s'enfuir discrètement, Erza l'empoigna fermement par l'écharpe qu'il portait, et le traina à l'intérieur. Wendy s'empressa d'expliquer à la nouvelle qu'il avait le mal des transports et qu'à chaque fois il faisait la même scène.

Une fois bien installé dans une des 10 cabine du wagon, le train démarra au grand regret d'un certain mage. Kin s'était mis à côté de la fenêtre pour mieux observer les formes du paysage défilé. Au bout d'un moment, Lucy, curieuse, rompit le silence.

\- Au faite, tu utilise quel genre de magie ?

\- Ça s'appelle Rebī Seikatsu, c'est une magie ni offensive, ni défensive. Elle me permet de percevoir les points vitaux, les circuits magiques et les points faibles de chaque être vivant mais aussi de voir leur aura. De plus, qu'importe qu'il fasse jour ou nuit, ma vision restera la même. Et vous ? dit-elle en les regardant

\- Moi je suis constellationiste, répondit Lucy

\- Moi je maitrise la glace et lui fait prendre la forme que je veux, enchaina Grey

\- J'utilise la magie de Ré-équipement, poursuivit Erza

\- Moi et Wendy ont utilise la magie des dragon's slayers, moi celui du feu et Wendy celle des cieux

\- Sharuru et moi… continua Happy

\- La magie nommée Aera, l'interrompit cette dernière.

Tandis que Happy s'écroulait à genoux dans un coin du wagon, les mages de Fairy Tail commencèrent à expliquer le fonctionnement des guildes et le principe de la leur à la jeune fille. Après plusieurs heures à discuter et à se raconter des anecdotes, le train siffla et une voix annonça qu'il était arrivé à la gare de Magnolia. Kin sortie en première, pleine de bonne humeur, et tourna sur elle-même tellement elle était excitée. Une nouvelle vie et histoire l'attendaient et commençaient à ce moment précis.


	5. Chapitre 4: Bienvenue à Fairy Tail

_Je remercie Liqura de m'avoir prévenue de ce bug, j'espère que le problème est règler et je vous souhaite bonne lecture._

_Je suis vraiment désolée._

_Je précise que l'univers et les personnages de Fairy Tail appartiennent à leur auteur, Hiro Mashima_

**_Chapitre 4 : Bienvenue à Fairy Tail_**

Les autres mages la rejoignirent, le sourire au lèvre et les yeux tournés vers le ciel. Une légère brise fit danser leurs cheveux. La jeune au teint pâle passa ses doigts fins dans les siens pour se recoiffer, puis se tourna vers le petit groupe.

\- Cela fait longtemps qu'on n'est pas rentré à la Guilde avec pour fond un couché de soleil, fit la constellationiste en s'étirant.

\- C'est vrai, acquiesça Erza.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas Kin ? s'inquiéta Wendy en apercevant la mine triste de la jeune mage.

\- Oh, c'est juste que j'aimerais moi aussi pour observer les couleurs que prend le ciel le soir mais c'est impossible, répondit-elle tristement.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Grey qui avait encore retirer ses vêtements

\- Parce que normalement je suis aveugle mais grâce à ma magie je peux percevoir les formes de ce qui m'entoure, mais je ne peux voir que les couleurs des auras, rien d'autre. Oh mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'y suis habituée depuis que j'ai 5ans ça toujours été commença.

Le froid s'était installé et pour y remédier se sentant coupable de cette ambiance, la jeune aux yeux vairons leur sourit à leur grand étonnement, et reprit son air excité. Après avoir acheté un petit pain au melon pour Kin, ils arrivèrent devant un immense bâtiment ressemblant un peu à un château, l'entrée était aussi géante qu'impressionnante, tellement que la jeune au teint pâle resta les yeux grand ouvert. Les formes qu'elle percevait, imposaient beaucoup et démontraient une certaine puissance.

Après avoir poussé une porte en bois colossal, ils arrivèrent dans une gigantesque salle qui devait être la taverne où se rassemblait les mages pour discuter et boire et où se situait le panneau des missions. Mais pour l'instant la salle ressemblait plus à un champ de bataille, les tables étaient sans dessus dessous, des tabourets et bancs volaient dans tous les sens. Seul le bar paraissait épargner par ce spectacle abasourdissant.

Toujours à l'entrée, le petit groupe évita un mage projeté dans leur direction. Natsu et Grey ne mirent pas longtemps avant de rejoindre la mêlé. Même Erza, qui ne semblait pas intéressé au départ, la rejoignit lorsqu'elle se prit un projectile sur la tête. Elle ressemblait à une véritable furie. Entendant un soupir dans son dos, Kin se retourna vers Wendy et Lucy et comprit dans leur regard que c'était normal et quotidien.

Les deux mages de Fairy Tail l'invitèrent à les suivre au bar accompagné par les deux chats. Assit au compteur, un homme âgé de petite taille les accueillit chaleureusement ainsi que la barman. Quand ils aperçurent la jeune mage, ils lui sourirent accompagné d'un « bienvenue ». Pendant que la dragon slayers des cieux et la constellationiste expliquèrent la situation au vieil homme, la barman se présenta à la jeune aux yeux vairons.

\- Je m'appelle Mirajane Strauss, mais tout le monde me surnomme Mira, je m'occupe du bar et d'enregistrer les mages et les missions.

\- Kin, répondit elle le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Alors comme ça tu voudrais rejoindre la guilde ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle en fermant les yeux et basculant la tête sur le côté.

Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être le centre d'attention de tant de monde, car les mages avaient pour la plus part arrêté de se battre pour venir la voir, mais cela ne la gênait pas vraiment. Ils lui posèrent beaucoup de question sur elle et ses origines et elle leur répondait honnêtement sauf pour Arokkouk et son enceinte.

Après sa conversation avec la constellationiste et la dragon slayer des cieux, le vieil homme se rapprocha de la jeune fille pâle et dispersa les mages curieux pour discuter avec elle en privé. Seule Mirajane fut autorisé à rester, étant responsable des inscriptions.

\- Lucy et Wendy m'ont expliqué la situation, fit-il d'un ton grave mais affectueux, tu peux compter sur nous pour retrouver ta famille, mais en attends considère nous comme étant la tienne. Nous sommes une grande famille.

\- Merci, répondit-t-elle émue en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Oh, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je suis Makarof Draer, le maître de cette guilde. Considère-toi, chez toi ici, aussi longtemps que tu y resteras.

\- Oui, répondit-elle le sourire au lèvre

Après avoir mûrement réfléchit, Kin choisit de demander à Mirajane de lui imposer la marque de la guilde dans le cou de couleur noir se dégradant vers l'aubergine. Cette dernière lui fit visiter le bâtiment. La nouvelle ne pu retenir des exclamations d'admiration en découvrant les différentes pièces.

De retour au niveau du bar, certains mages proposèrent des duels à l'arrivante pour voir son niveau dans les combats. La jeune fille refusait en précisant que comme sa magie n'est ni offensive ni défensif, elle utilisait des armes et qu'elle ne voulait pas les blesser.

\- Alors battons toutes les deux, la défia Erza.

L'excitation avait montée d'un cran à la déclaration de la mage à l'armure. La jeune aux yeux vairons accepta d'un hochement de tête, trop impressionnée pour dire le moindre mot. Tous se dirigèrent vers un terrain de duels, certains commençaient des paries, d'autres discutaient sur les capacités de la nouvelle en se basant sur ce que leur avait dit Natsu.

Erza garda son amure habituelle de chez Heart Kreuz, et fit apparaitre une épée dont la garde ressemblait à des petites ailes dans sa main droite. Kin accrocha son tessen à gauche de sa ceinture de manière à pouvoir la saisir de sa main gauche rapidement, ensuite elle dégaina son tantō, et le sera dans sa main droite.

La jeune fille se concentra avec une grande inspiration avant de concentrer son regard sur son adversaire. « Elle est très forte, je n'arrive pas à déceler un seul point faible ou nœuds magique, pensa-t-elle avant d'arrêter son regard sur l'œil droit de la femme chevalier, est ce que se serait à cause de son œil, il dégage quelque chose d'étrange ». Puis elle se reconcentra sur le combat qui n'allait pas tarder à commencer.

Erza bondit vers la fille aux yeux vairons dès que le duel fut lancé. Surprise, Kin ne pu que contrer sa lame avec celle de son tantō. Complètement impuissante face à ce coup, elle recula d'un bond, mais la chevalière ne lui laissa pas le temps et la désarma d'un mouvement du poignet.

Deux, trois minutes s'étaient écouler depuis le début du duel, et Kin se trouvait déjà en position de désavantage. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer, et sa lame était plantée à l'autre bout du terrain. Erza allait terminer ce combat en infligeant un coup vertical. Mais sans vraiment comprendre comment, la jeune para celui-ci en ouvrant puis coinçant l'épée dans son tessen. Pris de court, la mage en armure recula de quelques pas à cause d'un coup de pieds de la jeune au teint pâle. Ce qui l'étonna le plus était la puissance mit dans celui-ci qui ne reflétait pas la force réelle de la jeune fille.

Profitant de ce petit moment de réflexion de son adversaire, Kin fit une roulade pour la contourner, elle se précipita vers son arme et le saisit au passage. Les cris des spectateurs ramenèrent l'attention d'Erza sur le combat bien qu'elle se questionnait toujours sur cette force soudaine qui avait enveloppé la nouvelle.

A son tour, Kin se jeta sur la chevalière, évita agilement son épée avant d'être repoussé d'un coup de pieds. Cette fois, elle ne pu rien faire pour contrecarrer la riposte, et vit la pointe de l'épée adverse sous son menton. Le combat était terminé, et elle l'avait perdu.

Malgré tout, Kin fut félicité par Erza et tous les autres mages au point qu'elle en rougit. Elle savait qu'il lui restait beaucoup à apprendre que se soit sur sa magie, la manière de se battre, sur les amis et la famille et bien sûr sur le monde.

Une grande fête fut organisée pour sa bienvenue. Les boissons coulaient à flot, comme les rires et les chants. Kana n'hésitait pas sur la quantité d'alcool qu'elle avalait. « Comment peut-elle boire autant ? se demanda la nouvelle, il m'a suffit d'une seule minuscule bouteille pour avoir déjà la tête qui tourne ». Elle dura ainsi dans la bonne humeur toute la nuit.

Lorsque Kin entrouvrit les yeux le lendemain, elle se rendit compte de l'état dans laquelle se trouvait la guilde. Tout était sans dessous dessus, les mages étaient éparpillés un peu partout. « La fête à tourner au carnage, pensa-t-elle en rigolant doucement ». La jeune fille aux yeux vairons mit un moment avant de se relever à cause de la gueule de bois. « Je n'aurais pas dû boire autant, se réprimanda-t-elle, je n'en avais jamais bu avant j'aurais dû me douter de mon état le lendemain ».

Soudain, elle sentit l'aura d'Erza à ses côtés, en levant les yeux vers celle-ci, la mage au teint pâle comprit qu'elle était entrain de contempler la salle qui lui était familière.

\- Ça me rappelle la fête de bienvenue de Wendy, elle avait terminé exactement pareil. Mais ils ont intérêts à la remettre en état, dit-elle d'un ton dur paradoxalement amusé.

Ainsi commença la nouvelle vie de la jeune mage dans cette célèbre guilde, Fairy Tail.


	6. Chapitre 5: Première mission

**_Chapitre 5 : Première mission_**

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis son arrivé à la Guilde. Elle s'était installé à Fairy Hills sous les conseils d'Erza et Levy, une mage scripte, elle n'avait pas vraiment saisie à quoi correspondait sa magie, mais la mage aux yeux vairons avait compris grâce à l'aura qu'elle dégageait, qu'elle était une personne attentionné, toujours prête à aider.

Kin avait décidé, qu'aujourd'hui, elle prendrait sa première mission. Mais devant le panneau les affichant, elle était restée figé sur place, n'arrivant pas à se décider. Pour se familiariser avec la procédure, la nouvelle voulait en prendre une assez facile et à faire en solo, ne voulant pas les déranger, mais toute celle restante demandait des groupes de deux ou plus.

\- Ah ! qu'est ce que je vais faire ? soupira-t-elle

\- Quelque chose ne va pas Kin ? demanda Reby puis observa le panneau avant de reprendre comme une évidence, ah, c'est le choix de ta mission qui te met dans cet état là.

La nouvelle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête dépitée. Cela faisait déjà une heure qu'elle était plantée devant et elle n'avait toujours rien trouvé. Soudain, un sifflement discret venant du bar attira sont attention, elle vit la barman lui faire un petit signe de la main pour qu'elle la rejoigne. Une fois à son niveau, elle sortit un parchemin qu'elle tendit à la nouvelle.

\- Tiens, fit-elle un grand sourire aux lèvres presque protecteur avec un petit clin d'œil, je l'avais mis de côté pour toi au cas où.

\- Merci, répondit Kin tout en pleurant après avoir lu l'annonce

\- De rien mais tu devrais te dépêcher, ils avaient l'air pressé.

\- Okay, j'y vais, répondit-elle en les saluant de la main.

Sur le chemin, la jeune mage prit plus ample connaissance de l'annonce, grâce un moyen qu'avait trouvé Levy pour lui permettre de lire. Il s'agissait seulement de retrouver un chat au pelage long avec un gros nœud autour du cou. Dans un premier temps, elle se rendit chez la famille.

Mais lorsqu'elle fut sur place, la première chose qu'ils lui dirent à son arrivé était qu'à cause de son retard, leur petite « chérie d'amour », leur fille avait disparue qu'elle était sûrement partie chercher Lady (le chat). La nouvelle partit aussitôt à leurs recherches, deux petites photos des disparues dans les mains.

Elles furent difficiles au début car personne ne les avaient vu. La jeune aux yeux vairons ne renonça pas et intensifia sa recherche. Par un heureux hasard, elle vit sur une gouttière Lady, le chat au long poile, qui semblait presque la nargué.

Elle tenta en vain de l'atteindre en grimpant sur des grosses caisses en bois. Mais le chat bondit hors d'attente avant de filer, surprise la jeune fille perdit l'équilibre et chuta. Ne prenant pas en compte ses fesses douloureuses, elle se précipita à sa poursuite à travers les rues de Magnolia évitant les passants.

Après plusieurs heures de course poursuite, celle-ci se termina dans une impasse sans aucune issue pour elle et le chat. Elle arriva au bout de plusieurs minutes à le bloquer dans ses bras en appuyant sur nerf réactif qui le tranquillisa sur le champ. « Bien, j'en ai un mais où peut se trouer cette petite fille, je ne peux pas rentrer avant de les avoirs tous les deux ». Elle décida de rejoindre l'avenue et de recommencer à interroger les passants. Certains lui indiquait le nord, d'autres juraient l'avoir vu à l'opposer, quand ce n'était pas des mensonges. Elle allait commencer à baisser les bras, jusqu'aux moments où une vieille femme l'interpella.

\- Mademoiselle la mage, mademoiselle la mage, haleta l'ancienne, vite des mages sans scrupule sans prennent à une petite.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, elle confia le chat à la petite dame avant de se précipiter dans la direction indiqué. « Et dire que je n'ai pas jugé nécessaire de prendre mes armes, soupira-t-elle, mais je ne peux laisser faire ça ». Elle tourna alors dans la ruelle où un groupe de cinq hommes, aux cheveux en crête haute et à l'aura perverse, encerclait une petite fille aux longs cheveux qui s'était repliée sur elle-même dont l'aura bleue gris montrait sa peur.

\- Vous n'avez pas honte de vous en prendre à plus petit que soit, cria-t-elle à plein poumon en voyant la scène.

\- Qu'est qu'elle nous veut la poupée ? répliqua sèchement l'un des punk en se rapprochant d'elle pour l'intimidé.

A peine eu-t-il terminé sa phrase qu'il se prit un coup de poing entre les côtes, avant qu'elle ne l'achève d'un coup de pieds entre les jambes. « Pas besoin de ma magie pour savoir où ça fait mal, pensa-t-elle en souriant ». Cela sembla énerver les autres qui commencèrent à concentrer leur pouvoir dans leurs mains. Un liquide s'échappa d'une d'entre elle et fit un petit cratère en touchant le sol.

\- Tu vas nous le payer, je crois que te dissoudre te feras passer l'envie d'intervenir à l'avenir.

« Un liquide corrosif, il faut absolument que je trouve quelque chose pour me battre sinon ça mal se passer, pensa-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieur puis jeta un coup d'œil à la petite et à la foule qui s'était rassembler, je dois faire vite avant que quelqu'un soit blesser ». Kin observa vite fait la ruelle et aperçu un manche à balai. Avec agilité, elle réussit à le saisir en évitant le liquide. Les spectateurs commencèrent à paniquer et courir dans tous les sens.

La jeune mage se concentra sur sa magie et regarda tour à tour ses adversaires. Le premier avait un point fragile sous la deuxième côte, le second au niveau du genou gauche, pour le troisième et le quatrième, il se situait à la clavicule droite. « Si j'arrive à enfoncer le manche dans ses points là, je pourrais plus facilement les assommées, se dit-elle intérieurement, il faut que je compte sur mon agilité et ma précision ».

Elle se mit alors à courir dans leur direction, évitant dans des mouvements fluide et souple les attaques corrosives de ses adversaires. D'un mouvement agile du poignet, le premier coup fut donné, sans faire attentionné à leurs réactions, elle enchaîna rapidement pour ne pas leur laisser le temps de répliquer.

Au bout de quelques minutes, tout fut terminé, des chevaliers runiques vinrent arrêter les punks. Ils ne purent s'empêcher de faire la remarque en remarquant le symbole dans le cou de la jeune aux yeux vairons, que pour une fois Fairy Tail n'avaient fait aucun dommage.

Kin raccompagnât la petite fille et son chat, que la vieille dame lui avait gardé le temps de l'incident, à sa famille. Après avoir pris connaissance de ce qui s'était passé, les parents avaient décidé d'augmenter la récompense pour la remercier.

Elle pu enfin rentrer à la guilde. Mirajane l'accueillit avec un grand sourire tendre, et lui demanda comment c'était passé sa mission. Après ses explications, la barman émit un petit rire amusé, avant de lui dire.

\- C'est vrai que généralement quand Fairy Tail intervient il y a beaucoup de dégât.

\- Je vois, c'est pour ça le regard noir que ma fait l'un d'eux, soupira-t-elle, je comprends mieux.

Puis la nouvelle, fatiguée d'avoir couru dans tous les sens, décida de retourner à Fairy Hills, mais s'arrêta en chemin à la vue de la cathédrale Kadria. Elle n'y était jamais y aller, car les habitants d'Arokkouk lui disaient que rien de bon ne lui arriverait dans des lieux sacrés. Mais la curiosité fut plus forte, et pas après pas, elle se dirigea vers la porte de l'édifice.

Mais à peine fut-elle à l'intérieur, la jeune mage fut prise de vertige violent. Elle ressentit une présence malveillante qui l'effrayait et la faisait souffrir. Puis tout deviens noir, elle s'écroula en voyant, juste avant de perdre conscience, deux rouges sang froid et si familier, trop au goût de celle-ci, dégageant tant de haine, se poser sur elle. Ensuite plus rien.

Quand, enfin elle reprit connaissance, la mage au teint pâle était allongée dans un lit d'une salle tout en long. Elle reconnut l'infirmerie de la guilde. D'abord surprise, Kin se releva brusquement, lui donnant quelque vertige au passage, pour s'asseoir dans le lit. Soudain, alors qu'elle commençait à se lever, le souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé lui glaça le sang et faillit s'écrouler au sol sentant ses jambes faiblirent.

Mais heureusement pour elle, Mirajane, qui venait de rentrer prendre de ses nouvelles, s'était précipité vers la nouvelle pour la retenir.

\- Merci, murmura faiblement Kin.

\- Tu aurais dû rester allongée, s'inquiéta la barman en voyant son amie plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumer.

Depuis son arrivé, les deux mages s'était beaucoup rapprochée, et la nouvelle la considérait comme une grande sœur.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? demanda Mira inquiète.

Après avoir réprimé un frisson, la jeune aux yeux vairons lui expliqua dans les moindres détails ce qui c'était passé. Mais à l'évocation des yeux malfaisants, son corps entier fut pris de spasmes. Constatant son trouble l'aînée des Strauss la serra contre elle et lui murmurant que tout allait bien, qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter.

\- Je vois, c'est donc ça qu'il s'est passé, murmura Makarof qui surpris les deux mages qui ne l'avaient pas entendu arriver, il se pourrait que se soit un de tes souvenirs d'avant tes 5 ans qui commence à revenir.

\- Vous croyez ? demanda la jeune au teint pâle partagé entre l'espoir et la peur, alors …

\- J'en parlerais à Levy, d'ailleurs, je crois qu'elle a une piste pour ton tatouage.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, une piste pour retrouver peut-être au bout de la piste sa famille. C'était tout simplement un bonheur immense qui naissait en elle. Au bout de quelques minutes, Kin se leva et suivit Mira et le maître dans le grand hall de la guilde. Puis alla rejoindre Levy, Lucy, Wendy et Sharuru, dont la mage au lunette lui faisait des signes de la main.

\- Ça va mieux ? demanda Wendy soucieuse.

\- Oui je vais mieux, désolée de vous avoir inquiété, fit-elle avec un sourire.

\- En tout cas je suis heureuse de voir que tu vas mieux, révéla Levy soulagé, d'ailleurs j'ai des nouvelles au sujet de ton tatouage.

\- Le maître vient de m'avertir à ce sujet, qu'est que tu as découvert ?

\- Il s'agirait d'un sceau magique, d'après les rumeurs, il n'aurait été utilisé qu'une fois dans le nord de Fiore, par contre j'ignore toujours en quoi consiste celui-ci, exposa la mage au lunette un peu déçu de n'avoir rien découvert d'autre.

\- C'est déjà énorme, la rassura Lucy, ça voudrait qu'elle devait vivre par là-bas, tu ne crois pas que c'est déjà une grande avancée.

Elles ont continué à discuter à leur table jusqu'à ce que Natsu et Grey ne commencent à se battre entrainant la grande majorité de la guilde. Elfman fut projeter à travers la salle et s'écrasa sur la table des filles, un coup de poing de Natsu envoya volé Max vers le bar, en plein sur le fraisier d'Erza, qui énervé se jeta dans la mêlée en utilisant le mage des sables comme masse. Les filles regardaient la scène si familière avec un petit rictus au visage pour Lucy. La jeune aux yeux vairons quand à elle, avait du mal à retenir son rire, elle adorait l'ambiance, elle se demandait d'ailleurs si c'était ça qu'on ressentait avec une famille.

Levy, Wendy, Sharuru, Kin accompagnèrent Lucy jusqu'à son appart avant de prendre la direction de Fairy Hills. La journée était passée vite. Une fois au dortoir, les mages se séparèrent pour retourner à leur chambre respective. En plein milieu de la nuit, Kin se réveilla en sursaut, la même vision que lorsqu'elle avait perdu connaissance, en un peu plus précis. Elle avait peur mais savoir qu'elle pouvait compter sur ses amis, la rassurait un peu, alors après s'être arrosée le visage, elle retourna se coucher.

Pendant ce temps Sharuru faisait un rêve des plus morbides. _La ville en ruine, où elle se trouvait après en, était à feu et à sang. Les pavées de l'avenue principale étaient recouvert de sang et de monticule de cadavre. Soudain des petits pleures l'interpella, elle se retourna et vit indistinctement une petite fille le visage déformé par ses sanglots qui implorait une masse sombre indistincte de la laissée en vie. Deux grands yeux rouges sang remplie de fureur se posèrent alors sur elle. Puis plus rien._ La chatte se réveilla en sueur, elle détourna son regard et fut soulagée de ne pas avoir réveillé la petite dragon slayer des cieux qui dormait à côté d'elle. Que signifiait ce cauchemar à peine vrai semblable.


	7. Chapitre 6: une étrange enquête

**Enfin, je m'excuse du retard pour publier. Entre les cours, les examens blancs, les oraux officiels et le syndrome de la page blanche, je n'ai pas vraiment réussit à continuer. Toutes mes excuses encore pour le retard, maintenant je vous laisse avec l'histoire. J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

_Je précise que l'univers et les personnages de Fairy Tail appartiennent à leur auteur, Hiro Mashima_

**_Chapitre 6 : Une étrange enquête_**

Trois mois venaient de s'écouler, entre quelques missions accomplies et les recherches infructueuses sur ses origines, la jeune aux yeux vairons ne s'était que peu reposer mais étrangement, elle ne ressentait aucune fatigue. Elle avait passé beaucoup de temps avec Levy à la bibliothèque parfois aidé par Lucy et Erza qui récoltaient des informations lors de leur mission.

Les deux mages venaient de passer leur nuit le nez dans les bouquins historiques de la guilde. Lorsqu'au petit matin, Levy, bien qu'épuisée bondit de sa chaise en tendant un livre à bout de bras.

\- J'ai trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant, fit-elle en pointant du doigt une zone du nord est de la carte de Fiore qu'elles avaient déplié plus tôt, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'informations sur ce sujet mais d'après ce livre, il y avait dans cette zone plusieurs villages qui auraient été abandonné pour une occulte raison, il y a 13 ans. Ça pourrait correspondre avec le moment où ta cité t'a recueillie. De plus, la frontière avec ton royaume adoptif se situerait juste à côté.

\- Tu es sûre de cette piste ? demanda Kin pas totalement convaincue.

\- Oui, de toute façon on a rien à perdre à aller vérifié, répondit gentiment la mage à lunettes, je demanderais au maître la permission d'enquêter sur place. Mais pour l'instant, je crois qu'on devrait se reposer.

\- Oui tu as raison, on rentre au dortoir toutes les deux ? demanda la jeune au teint pâle.

\- Oui, bailla l'autre tout en s'étirant.

Après avoir rangé la bibliothèque, les deux jeunes filles se dirigeaient vers Fairy Hills. En partant, elles croisèrent les premiers arrivants et les saluèrent d'un geste lent, surtout pour la mage script. Lorsque le soleil était à son plus haut point, elles étaient de retour, Levy prit la direction du bureau du Maître, tandis que Kin s'assit au bar pour discuter avec Mirajane, Lucy et Jubia.

\- Alors comment avance vos recherches ? demanda la barman.

\- Levy a trouvé une nouvelle piste, d'ailleurs elle voit en ce moment le maître pour avoir l'autorisation d'enquêter sur place.

\- J'espère que vous aurez plus de chance, cette fois ci, dit la mage stellaire avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieur en voyant la mine dépitée de son amie.

\- Jubia a la certitude que Levy a trouvé une bonne piste.

\- Jubia a raison, ne déprime pas Kin, la consola Mirajane, et puis elle semblait vrai sûre de celle-ci.

\- Merci, je l'espère aussi, fit la jeune aux yeux vairons en les levant vers le haut comme perdu dans ses pensées.

Un instant plus tard, une bagarre, opposant Natsu et Grey, débuta entraînant en quelques minutes la presque totalité des mages présents. La nouvelle avait d'ailleurs prit la mauvaise habitude de se jeter dans la mêlée, mais étrangement cette fois là, elle resta sagement au comptoir. La jeune à lunettes revient dans le hall suivit de Makarof et se dirigea directement vers la nouvelle.

\- J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelles, commença le vieil homme à la calvitie avancée, la mauvaise est qu'y aller pour enquête dans cette zone ne sera pas approuver par le conseil car elle a été interdite, par contre la bonne est que je vais vous envoyer toi et la team de Levy en mission dans un village voisin. Vous pourrez y enquêter mais il faudra être discret pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

\- merci, grand-pè... heu... maître, balbutia la jeune mage.

\- on partira demain matin avec le train express, précisa Levy, on se donne rendez vous à la gare pour 5h. Prépare de quoi tenir quelques jours. Je vais prévenir Droy et Jett, à demain.

En évitant, les tables et mages qui volaient à travers la salle, la jeune aux yeux vairons prit la direction de Fairy Hills. C'était la première fois depuis son arrivée qu'elle s'éloignait autant de la guilde, elle était partagée entre l'excitation de découvrir de nouvelles choses et le sentiment que quelque chose allait mal se passer, comme un mauvais pressentiment.  
Une fois sa valise faite au bout de plusieurs heures, car elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'il fallait emporter, elle veilla jusqu'au lendemain, puis prit la direction de la gare d'un pas résolu.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Pendant ce temps, quelque part près d'Arokkouk, un mage, dont la capuche de sa veste recouvrait la totalité de son visage, arriva à une petite chaumière perdue au milieu des bois sombres. Il frappa d'un coup sec à la porte et sans attendre de réponse, entra pour se retrouver face à un ancien sûrement en fin de vie.

\- vous ... souffla l'arrivant d'un ton grave méprisant, si j'avais su que mon futur employeur serait un ancien membre du conseil magique déclaré mort, j'aurais décliné l'offre.

\- pareil pour moi, Xerst, cracha le vieil homme, faire appel à un mage noir est très déshonorant.

\- Je ne suis pas venu écouter tes sarcasmes, lâcha sèchement le dénommé Xerst, si tu veux que j'accomplisse cet assassinat, alors donne moi la photo de ma cible.

L'ancien conseillé posa la photo retournée sur la table basse du salon avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé. L'encapuchonné la prit puis avant de regarder qui sera sa prochaine victime, il se retourna vers son nouvel employeur.

\- est ce que je peux en connaître la raison ? Interrogea l'assassin d'un ton dur.

\- je n'ai pas à te le dire. Sache juste qu'il s'agit d'une mission vitale pour le monde.

Le mage noir regarda alors la photo pour voir à quoi ressemblait sa cible qui devait être une véritable menace. Mais à sa vue, il ne pu retenir un rictus. Il se dirigea vers l'entrée, puis déclara d'un ton moqueur:

\- cette chose fragile est dangereuse vous dites, mais je l'ai déjà croisée et si les mages de Fairy Tail n'étaient pas intervenu, elle serait morte à l'heure qu'il est, de la main d'un de mes subordonnés.

Il quitta l'habitation dans un rire grave et claqua la porte telle qu'elle était sur le point de céder. L'ancien déglutit à cette annonce.

\- Fairy Tail, hein ? Toujours là où il ne faut pas, lâcha-il rageusement, il ne nous facilite pas la tâche.

Après s'être levé difficilement, il se dirigea vers la commande de la pièce et y saisit un cadre photo. Il le regarda tendrement avant de perdre son regard dans le paysage qui se déroulait à sa fenêtre.

\- je suis navré, je n'ai pu seulement te permettre de vivre quelques années de plus, mais si tu n'étais pas enfuie de la cité, tu aurais pu vivre plus longtemps. Je suis tellement désolé, je ne peux plus préserver ta vie, après ce que tu as fait, c'est tellement injuste. Tu dois te sentir perdue, hélas, la mort t'emportera sans jamais connaître la vérité sur toi même.

Après avoir séché du revers de la main l'unique larme versée, il jeta l'objet entre ses mains dans la poubelle, puis retourna à ses occupations comme si la page était tournée.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Kin était arrivée avec 20 minutes d'avance, pour patienter elle essaya vainement de se souvenir du moindre truc datant d'avant ses 5 ans. Au bout d'un moment, Levy accompagné de Droy et Jett arriva ce qui la sortie de ses pensées.

\- tu es déjà là, dit Jett

\- le train ne va pas tarder à arriver, précisa Droy, j'espère que tu n'as pas le mal des transports comme Natsu.

\- Non heureusement, répliqua-t-elle un sourire amusé aux lèvres en pensant à ce dernier.

Un sifflement résonna à travers la gare, suivi d'un contrôleur qui annonça deux minutes d'arrêt. Le petit groupe s'installa dans leur cabine, les deux jeunes filles à côté faisaient face aux deux autres qui se battaient pour se mettre en face de Levy, au grand désarroi de cette dernière.  
Le voyage a bord de l'express ne dura que quelques heures mais lorsque qu'il arriva à destination, le groupe de mage était bien heureux lorsqu'il put descendre. Il se trouvait à présent dans un petit village, où régnait un silence chaotique. Un homme d'un certain âge vient à leur rencontre, le visage sombre.

\- vous êtes les mages envoyés par Fairy Tail, demanda-t-il bien qu'il semblait déjà connaître la réponse, suivez moi.

Ils l'accompagnèrent jusqu'au plus gros bâtiment qui semblait être converti en une sorte d'infirmerie. À peine le groupe fut-il à l'intérieur, qu'il pu voir de nombreux villageois allongés sur des lits de camp.

\- ce sont toutes les victimes de la malédiction, et le nombre d'habitants touchés ne cesse d'augmenter. Bientôt, nous serons tous comme eux. En tant que maire, je ne peux pas laisser faire ça, expliqua le vieil homme.

\- savez-vous d'où peut provenir cette malédiction ? Qu'elle est son effet précis ? Questionna Levy.

\- les premières victimes ont été retrouvées dans la bibliothèque du village, quand à son effet, nous pensons que les personnes maudites sont piégées dans leur cauchemar.

\- on va commencer par la bibliothèque alors, nous vous ferons signe si nous trouvons la moindre information, assura-t-elle.

Après avoir pris congé, la team commença leur recherche entre les rangées de lire. Il était à la recherche d'un objet émettant de la magie noire. Kin avait activité son pouvoir pour mieux le détecter, grâce à cela elle ne mis pas longtemps à retrouver l'origine. Elle appela les autres mages, puis arriva à leur hauteur, l'objet en question dans les mains. Il s'agissait d'un vieux parchemin jaunis par le temps. Levy le saisit et commença à l'examiner, pendant ce temps, elle leur avait conseillé de faire le tour pour voir s'il n'y avait pas des informations sur l'autre raison de leur venue.  
Malgré leur effort, ils ne trouvèrent rien à ce sujet. Un peu dépitée, la mage aux yeux vairons décida de prendre l'air sous le regard désolé de Droy et Jett, qui ne savaient pas quel comportement adopter. Après avoir averti le maire sur l'avancement de leur recherche, elle déambula dans le village sans vraiment savoir vers où. Ses pas la conduirent à la l'entrée de celui ci, délimité par un muret en pierre.

Elle s'y assit et plongea son regard à l'horizon. La jeune mage prit une grande respiration avant de se concentrer sur sa magie. Elle voulait améliorer sa vision sur la distance et la précision, ses yeux vairons fixèrent alors la lisière de la forêt. Le vert, symbole de la nature, se précisa petit à petit pour laisser apparaître la circulation vitale de chaque arbre. Soudain, des bruits de pas vinrent la tirer de son entraînement. Jett s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

\- Levy a déjà trouvé un remède mais elle a besoin de toi, expliqua-t-il.

\- ok, j'arrive, répliqua-t-elle doucement.

La mage le suivit au pas de course, mais bien qu'il ralentissait sa vitesse, elle peinait à rester juste derrière lui et commençait à regretter de ne pas avoir travaillé plus son endurance. Une fois arrivé, elle retrouva Levy et Droy qui discutaient avec le vieil homme.

\- j'ai trouvé le moyen de faire cesser cette malédiction, dit la mage à lunettes.

\- tu as fait vite, remarqua la jeune au teint pâle.

\- oui, étrangement, il ne s'agit que d'une de base. Par contre pour la neutraliser, il faut que quatre mages forment un cercle et récitent cette incantation, expliqua-t-elle en tendant un morceau de papier.

\- je vois, dit la mage aux yeux vairons, pensive en se saisissant du morceau.

\- au lieu de perdre votre temps à blablater, ne pouvez vous pas vous dépêcher de briser cette satanée malédiction, cracha le maire agacé, pardonner moi, mais je tiens à retrouver mes proches rapidement comme tous les habitants.

Levy acquiesça et guida le petit groupe pour la préparation nécessaire. Il ne leur fallu pas longtemps avant que tout ça soit bouclé. L'incantation ne dura pas plus de 2 minutes, et à peine fut il achevé que les victimes commençaient à émerger de leurs cauchemars au plus grand soulagement de leur famille. Le grand hall débordait de cri, de pleures et de bonheur. Ne voulant pas gêner les retrouvailles, les mages de Fairy Tail sortirent discrètement et attendirent sur le perron.  
Au bout d'un certain temps, le doyen les rejoignit, les yeux rougies mais soulagés. Il était accompagné d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années. Avant que la conversation ne commence, les deux hommes s'inclinèrent.

\- nous ne pourrons jamais assez vous remercier, déclara l'ancien d'un ton grave mais rempli de gratitude.

\- mon père m'a dit que c'était vous qui nous aviez sauvés, vous avez toute notre reconnaissance, enchaîna l'arrivant.

\- n'est rien, expliqua Levy en agitant les mains devant, par contre je me demande qui a bien pu faire une chose pareil.

\- Sûrement ce vieux fou de Denios, il adore ce genre de truc et ça été le premier touché, trancha le doyen, bien je vous enverrai la récompense à votre guilde.

Après les avoir salués, la team de Shadow Gear prit la direction de la gare. Mais comme aucun train n'était prévu avant le soir, les mages décidèrent de se diriger vers la prochaine ville où un était prévu plus tôt. Sur le trajet les membres de Fairy Tail ne pouvaient pas cacher leur scepticisme face à cette mission.

\- C'était trop simple et trop vite régler vous ne trouvez pas ? demanda Jett

\- Oui, confirma Droy, vous croyez qu'ils nous cachaient quelque chose ?

\- Non, ils étaient honnête, certifia Kin, s'ils l'avaient fait je l'aurai toute suite sut grâce à leur aura.

Continuant sur le sentier, concentré sur leur conversation, le petit groupe ne vit pas des ombres se regrouper à la lisière de la forêt qui bordait le chemin.


	8. Chapitre 7 : Un retour compliqué

**Enfin ! Je sais ça fait plus de deux ans maintenant que je n'ai plus rien publié. Je dois avouer que j'étais tellement concentrée sur le bac que j'avais complètement oublié et puis des raisons personnels se sont rajoutées. Je n'étais plus en état pour faire quoi que se soit. Mais maintenant que ça va mieux je reprends du service ! (~^-^)~ J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Sûr ce, bonne lecture !**

_Je précise que l'univers et les personnages de Fairy Tail appartiennent à leur auteur, Hiro Mashima_

_**Chapitre 7 : Un retour compliqué**_

La team Shadow Gear et Kin continuaient tranquillement sur le sentier discutant activement de la mission qu'ils venaient d'achever et des recherches infructueuses sur le passé de la frêle jeune fille. Ils étaient déçus d'avoir fait tout ce voyage pour trois fois rien et ne pouvaient cacher un certain scepticisme face à la facilité presque déconcertante de leur travail. Mais ce que le petit groupe ne savait pas, c'était que leur petite croisière vers la ville voisine allait se corser. En effet, depuis leur départ de la petite bourgade, une troupe de mages s'était rassemblée à la lisière de la forêt qui bordait le chemin et les suivait discrètement jusqu'à maintenant. Un aire déterminé et féroce gravaient leur visage balafré pour la plus part. Leur carrure de gladiateur et les nombreuses cicatrices qui recouvraient leur corps leurs donnaient une apparence menaçante. Et leur sourire carnassier n'arrangeait rien à leur aspect. Ils étaient là à patienter telle des fauves près à se jeter sur leur proie, n'attendant qu'un seul ordre pour se déchaîner. Ce dernier à peine fut il presque aussitôt donné que tous se précipitèrent comme des bêtes sur nos quatre mages surpris par l'attaque.

Bien vite, ils furent débordés de part en part par le nombre imposant d'ennemis. Kin s'arma de son tantō dans la main droite et son tessen dans la main gauche, concentrant sa magie autant que possible pour déterminer rapidement un maximum de point faible. Droy se mit devant Levy en faisant apparaître plusieurs immenses lianes pour la protéger et cette dernière commençait à tracer dans l'air plusieurs mots tandis que Jett fonçait sur les mages adverses. La jeune aux yeux vairons se jeta aussi dans la mêlé avec une succession de mouvements souples qui donnait l'impression qu'elle dansait. Malgré le nombre important d'adversaire mit hors jeu, le petit groupe n'en voyait pas la fin et furent assez rapidement séparer en deux groupes, d'un côté Jett et Kin et de l'autre Levy et Droy. En voulant éviter les différents coups, le premier duo se retrouva vite isolé et fut obligé de se replier dans la forêt non sans remarquer l'air satisfait de plusieurs ennemis face à cette situation.

Jett rageait intérieurement et sera les dents tandis qu'il s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans la sombre sylve. Il jeta un regard rapidement par-dessus son épaule et vit Kin peinant de plus en plus à répliqués. La jeune à l'apparence de poupée de cire, le souffle court, bloqua un coup direct avec son tantō avant de le repousser et avec son tessen frappa son adversaire à la gorge. Ce dernier s'écroula aussitôt inconscient. Un des mages ennemis fit signe à une vingtaine de ses camarades de rejoindre l'autre groupe avant de dire aux autres avec un sourire satisfait aux lèvres :

\- Empêchez-les de rejoindre leurs amis. Le boss m'a fait savoir qu'on va bientôt mettre la main sur la fille.

Le sang des mages se glacèrent en pensant à Levy et Droy qui s'emblaient être en mauvaise position. La jeune aux yeux vairons fonça sans réfléchir et levant sa lame, elle la fendit avec force. L'autre ricana en contrant avant de la repousser d'un coup de pieds dans l'estomac. La jeune mage s'effondra le souffle coupé, tandis que son partenaire se précipita à ses côtés pour s'assurer qu'elle aille bien. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, il fusilla du regard leur opposant, elle attrapa sa manche pour attirer son attention.

\- Jett…murmura la jeune aux yeux vairons, hors d'haleine. Rejoins Levy et Droy, je vais les retenir.

\- Tu racontes n'importe quoi, rétorqua-t-il son regard toujours fixé sur l'ennemi. Vu ton état, tu ne pourras pas gérer autant d'adversaires à la fois.

\- Non ça va aller,répliqua-t-elle, sa respiration toujours aussi saccadée. Tu l'as entendu, ils veulent mettre la main sur Levy. Elle a plus besoin de toi pour le moment que moi. Je vais créer une diversion pour que tu puisses passer sans trop de difficultés.

\- Plus ...

\- Vas-y,cria-t-elle dans un murmure avant de continuer avec un petit sourire. Je fais partie de Fairy Tail depuis quelques mois mais vous m'avez appris tellement de choses, et vous m'avez toujours protégé comme un membre de votre famille. Alors moi aussi je veux vous protéger comme ma famille.

\- Okay, mais je reviens avec eux dès qu'on aura réglé leurs comptes là-bas, dit-il en répondant à son sourire.

Acquiesçant, la jeune ferma les yeux un instant pour se reconcentrer. En expirant, elle les rouvrit, laissant apparaître ses mirettes vairons dans lesquelles un cercle magique s'est dessiné. Elle se releva doucement, raffermissant sa prise sur son arme. Elle se mit en garde et en s'appuyant fermement sur sa jambe arrière, elle se jeta, avec une force soudaine, sur les mages adverses. Enchainant les coups puissants, elle créa rapidement une brèche dans leur défense. Jett en profita aussitôt et se mit à courir à vive allure, fauchant au passage quelques mages. A cette action, le rictus du bras droit se tendit, il essaya de lui barrer la route mais se retrouva face à une Kin déterminée. Elle releva diagonalement son tantō en tendant son bras, obligeant son adversaire à reculer.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas passer.

Il se tendit un peu plus et fit signe à ses sous-fifres de l'encercler. Puis, quand une fois assuré que l'autre mage de Fairy Tail soit hors de vu, il se détendit et son rictus s'agrandit. Il laissa échapper un rire presque diabolique quand il vit l'air confus de la jeune mage. Un de ses acolytes profita de son moment d'inattention pour la plaquer au sol. Le bras droit se rapprocha d'elle, un air moqueur plaqué sur son visage de brigand. Le sbire par-dessus elle serra sa prise sur ses poignets et lui bloqua ses bras dans le dos.

\- Toi, va prévenir le boss qu'on a la fille,commanda le second avec un sourire carnassier.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? demanda-t-elle son teint pâle empirant, Je croyais que vous en aviez après Levy.

\- Quelle naïveté,se moqua-t-il. Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était elle la cible, j'ai dit « la fille », à moins que tu n'en es pas une.

Il éclata de rire ainsi que plusieurs de ses hommes à cette remarque, tandis que Kin déglutissait choquée et encore confuse. « Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent ? ». La panique envahie la mage alors que l'homme, qui la maintenait à terre, attachait fermement ses poignets avec une corde. La respiration de la jeune femme s'accéléra et ses pupilles se dilatèrent sous le coup de la peur. Elle se sentit alors pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait rejoint Fairy Tail, vulnérable et impuissante. Ses armes avaient été balancées hors de portée et Jett devait à ce moment se battre à côté de Droy et Levy. Des larmes d'effroi s'entassèrent au coin des ses yeux avant de couler à flots le long de ses joues. L'un des sous-fifres la releva brutalement avant de la balancer sur son épaule, lui arrachant un petit cri étranglé empli de terreur à ce geste soudain. Elle voulait hurler, crier à l'aide mais une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge et la rendait incapable de sortir aucun son cohérant.

Le groupe de bandits se dirigea vers le nord d'un pas rapide, voulant sûrement éviter que la team Shadow Gear ne puisse les retrouver. Ses pleures s'étouffant dans sa gorge semblaient énervées les mages car l'un d'eux la gifla violement, laissant une marque rouge sur sa joue droite, en lui ordonnant d'arrêter ses pleurnicheries. Ils sortirent enfin de la forêt et purent constater que le ciel était devenu noir et menaçant. Soudain, la foudre fendit le ciel et vient percuter le sol aux pieds des brigands, les faisant reculés. Au lieu de l'impacte se dressait maintenant une grande et imposante silhouette musclée. Les brigands surpris tentèrent de reculer avant de s'apercevoir qu'ils étaient encerclés par autres individus. L'un avait une grande chevelure et portait un long manteau avec une épée attachée à sa ceinture, l'autre ressemblait un peu à un chevalier avec l'heaume qui lui recouvrait une partie de son visage et des sortes de totems qui flottaient autour de lui, le dernier ou plutôt la dernière était vêtue d'une robe bustier plutôt courte et portait une paire de lunettes et ses longs cheveux ondulés la rendait sublime.

La silhouette musclée était en fait un jeune homme qui inspire le respect rien que par ça présence. Ses cheveux pointent vers l'arrière en formant de nombreux épis, et une cicatrice en forme d'éclaire est distincte sur son œil droit. Les nouveaux arrivants affichaient tous une mine sévère et enragé. La jeune au teint pâle se relaxa quand elle reconnut l'unité Raijin menée par Luxus. Des larmes de joies et de soulagement s'échappèrent alors de ses yeux rougies.

\- Je n'ai pas la moindre idée sur ce que peut-être ton objectif, mais vous allez regretter de vous en être pris à un membre de Fairy Tail,affirma le petit fils du maître d'une voix menaçante.

Il ne leurs fallu pas longtemps pour mettre hors d'état de nuire ses brigands. Ces derniers épouvantés s'enfuirent rapidement la queue entre les jambes sans demander leur reste. Toujours ligoté, Kin pleurait à chaude larme encore secouée par ce qui venait de se passer. Fried coupa rapidement la corde qui retenait la jeune mage. Cette dernière frotta machinalement ses poignets espérant ainsi les soulagés. Malgré ses efforts, la jeunes aux yeux vairons n'arriva pas à calmer ses pleures. Soudainement, elle sentit une main se voulant réconfortante se poser sur sa tête. Lorsqu'elle la redressa, elle vit qu'il s'agissait de Luxus qui tournait la tête, les autres gloussaient en voyant la scène.

\- Merci, murmura la jeune à l'allure de poupée de cire, tout en essuyant ses larmes.

\- Je crois que tu as oublié ça, lui dit Bixrow en lui tendant ses armes, un rictus au coin des lèvres.

Elle le remercia aussitôt. Au même moment, les cinq mages entendirent des cris venir de la lisière de la forêt. Ils virent alors apparaitre la team Shadow Gear qui agitait les bras. Jett fut le premier à les rejoindre avant de serrer très fort contre la jeune aux yeux vairons.

\- Je savais que je n'aurais pas du te laisser toute seule.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. C'est moi qui t'es dit d'aller aider Levy et Droy, le rassura-t-elle en lui rendant son étreinte.

\- Kin ! s'écria essoufflée Levy en arrivant à leur hauteur. J'ai cru pendant un instant qu'il était trop tard.

\- Dis donc, ils vous ont bien amochés, plaisanta Ever Green en voyant leur piteux état.

\- Si on n'avait pas été surpris, je te jure qu'on serait en bien meilleur état, répondit Droy légèrement vexé, ce qui fit rire le groupe.

\- Bien rentrons, je suis sûre que les autres attendent notre retour, indiqua la mage scripte pour changer de sujet.

Acquiesçant le groupe se dirigèrent vers la gare juste à temps pour prendre le dernier train en direction de Magnolia. Ils décidèrent de garder leurs interrogations sur ce qui venait de se passer pour lorsqu'ils seraient chez eux, à la guilde. Mais alors que tout semblait s'être arrangé, une pulsion saisit la jeune au teint pâle, la figeant immédiatement. Sentant sa poitrine se serrer, elle agrippa fermement sa poitrine, tremblante et son front couvert de sueur froide. La même impression que celle qu'elle avait ressentit ce jour-là à la cathédrale. La même vision s'empara de son esprit, ses yeux sanguinolents, froids, cruels, monstrueux, la fixant avec insistance. Sous le regard désemparé et inquiet de ses compagnons, la jeune aux yeux vairons s'effondra, une fois de plus, inconsciente.


End file.
